Hacia el mañana
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: De "Volver a vivir", esta es la pequeña intromisión de sus hijos, o más bien, un poco de ayuda para la trama XD... actualizando cap 4! un especial corto pero tierno n.n!
1. Chapter 1

Daniela : Bueno aqui les dejo este... no se si Fic, pero bueno... viene siendo una ayuda para la trama de "volver a vivir" y algunos cuantos extras... ojalas les guste y no se les complique la trama. Cortecia Yang, Yin e Inna. XD

De antemano... Gomen la mala ortografia... ¬_¬

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, no son mios, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... Solo la trama y los personajes extra me pertenecen... XD**

Capitulo I

Bueno, talves ya me conoscan... o al menos se hagan una idea de quien soy..

Vine al mundo en una epoca completamente distinta de la que creci, fui el primer hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome, aquel dia en que se cumplian nueve meses de su boda, lo cual les llevaria a sacar en conclusion que fui concebido en su primera noche juntos. No, no fue asi. Mi madre me confeso que aquella noche, en que se esperaba que oviamente intimaran, pues tan solo "durmieron" juntos, más alla de los besos y caricias, no fue aquella la noche de mi concepción.

¿Porque me refiero a "él" de esa forma?, bueno, no tengo una razón certera. Se que mi primera palabra fue papá, ya que según mi madre, ella me repetia la dichosa palabrita para que se la dijera al tonto... Lo se, puede sonar muy falta de respeto, pero el sabe que le quiero. En fin, no suelo referirme a él como mi pa-pa-padre... es algo a lo que no estoy verdaderamente habituado.

Un par de meses después de que cumpliera mi primer año de vida, nacio mi hermanita Yin. Les aclaro otra duda. Nuestros nombres fueron idea de Inuyasha, verán, su confusa explicación fue algo que le menciono mamá, cuando estos apenas y si se conocian. El significado del "YinYang", aquel auleto que mi madre tenia entre sus cosas, de origen chino que representa el quilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad... bla, bla, bla... eso le recordo la lucha con la Shikon no tama, y pues... mamá le encargo nuestros nombres asi que... no tenemos permiso de quejarnos.

Yin por su parte, siempre ha sido una chica muy alegre, decidida e incluso extravagante. A diferencia mia, ella si nacio en el Sengoku. Ya sé, lo aclaro. Yo naci en la epoca de mi madre por, digamos, cuestiones del destino, y Yin, ella si nacio en la epoca que amaba, y por la que más de una ves hizo pataleta.

Bueno, volviendo a lo importante. Mi infancia junto a Yin fue, en pocas palabras, una gran aventura. No existio dia en que no se metiera en algún lio, y claro, ya que Inuyasha me encargo cuidarla, yo salia más que perjudicado.

Viendo el lado positivo de todo... fuerón dias muy felices, llenos de diversión, risas, sueños, amor. No he dejado de pensar en ellos un solo dia...

Inna fue la pequeña que termino de darles alegria a mamá e Inuyasha. Cuando ella nacio, Yin acababa de cumplir los ocho años, hace casi un mes. Ella esperaba que fuese su linda muñequita... jajaja... Inna nos sorprendio tanto, dia a dia demostraba ser diferente.

Mamá le enseño a leer, escribir, matematicas, historia, etc, todo ayudada por Miroku-sama. Mientras que Inuyasha se acupaba de lo fisico, gracias a él Inna logro aprovechar su agilidad, su destreza e instintos de hanyou. Cada cual le enseñaba lo que sabia. Incluso Yin, quien le intento inculcar que fuese mas femenina... no, a Inna no le intereso mucho el tema... Aunque hoy en dia no puedo negar que si sabe vestirce. (XD)

Apenas y si tenia trece años cuando todo cambio. Un extraño ser amenazaba la aldea, y asi mismo, la seguridad en que viviamos los hijos de Kagome Higurashi, la sacerdotiza en que toda la aldea confiaba. Recuerdo perfectamente los ultimos momentos juntos.

Caminabamos los cinco, hacia el lugar en que harian frente a "ser", Inna sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, Yin y yo de las manos de mamá. Una tranquila familia de hanyous. Cuando decidierón que no podiamos acompañarles más, Inuyasha bajo a Inna de sus hombros y luego de acariciar las cabezas de mis hermanitas, me dijo; "Cuidalas, Yang. mientras no estemos tu estarás a cargo. Si algo ocurre, vuelvan a la aldea y no se les ocurra hacercarce". Palmo mi cabeza y luego de un beso de mamá, se fuerón.

Sus figuras se alejaban a paso tranquilo, y yo me aferre a mis hermanitas. Algo me gritaba que les detubiera, pero estaba habituado a verles partir, para proteger a las personas de la aldea, para detener a algún youkai malvado. No era la primera vez, pero... si fue la última.

Nos quedamos en un claro, sin permiso de acercarnos, para ellos, y siempre lo decian, eramos "sus tesoros", "lo más importante del mundo", y la posibilidad de perdernos, era algo que no permitirián.

Con el avanzar de las horas, el cielo paso de estar cuebierto por negras nubes, a despejarce casi por completo. Yin permanecia en el suelo, a solo unos pasos de mi, con Inna en sus piernas. Me miraba, sentia su vista en mi espalda. Todo tranquilo, ningún ruido fuera de lo normal, hasta que... un familiar olor a sangre llego a mi nariz. Admito que me llene de miedo. Claro que conocia bien el olor de mis padres, puedo reconocerles a la distancia que fuera... y asi, temble llenandome de miedo, si ellos estaba heridos, le pedia a dios que no fuece grave.

Inna desperto un tanto asustada, más solo podia hacer una cosa en esa situación.

-¿Qué es ese olor? -Pregunto Inna.

-Nada, pequeña... no es nada -Le respondió Yin-.

La verdad es que debi tomar valor de donde no habia, para contener las lagrimas que Yin comenzaba a derramar. El olorcito salado no me ayudaba.

-¡No llores, Yin! -Le grite. Permaneci de pie, inmovil, con la respiración un tanto agitada y mirando el horizonte-.

-¿Qué ocu...?

-¡Vamos, debemos volver a la aldea! -Interrumpi a Inna-.

-¡No, hay que ir a buscarlos! -Yin se levanto tomando a Inna en sus brazos-

-¡No Yin! -La detube- le prometi a Inuyasha que las llevaria a casa... y es lo que voy a hacer -Le mire esperando comprendiera-.

-Pero... -Inna paso una de sus manitos por las mejillas Yin y seco con delicadeza sus lágrimas-.

-No llores, Yin -Le dijo dulcemente- Papá y mamá van a estar bien.

Así, con Inna intentando ser madura y Yin olvidando las lágrimas, comenzamos a caminar hacia la aldea. Debia cumplir, no podia arriesgarme a que salierán lastimadas. Si algo le ocurria a Yin o Inna, si las perdia quedaria verdaderamente solo, y jamás podria ver nuevamente a la cara a mamá, y menos a Inuyasha. La noche cayó, y solo podia esperar intentando apaciguar a Yin, esperando Inna continuará tranquila.

Con Yin salimos de la cabaña, dejando a Inna con la abuela Kaede, debiamos esperar noticias, nada más que esperar. Inna no queria dormir, y tampoco hubiece podido hacerlo. El olor a sangre volvio a nuestras narices, un tanto mas debil que el anterior, pero sin duda de nuestros padres.

Fuimos a encontrarnos con Kouga-kun y su gente, ellos traian a nuestros padres, en las peores condiciones que hubiecemos imaginado. Inuyasha habia perdido demasiada sangre, a causa de una enorme herida en su pecho, practicamente muerto. Y mamá, su cabeza aun sangraba y su espalda, ya no parecia su espalda realmente. En esos momentos desee no ser el mayor, no estar a cargo, no tener frente mio a nuestros moribundos padres. Sinceramente no sabia que hacer.

La abuela Kaede no pudo hacer nada verdaderamente efectivo, ya que un extraño veneno los mataba poco a poco. Asi que Kouga-kun decidio buscar ayuda. Con Yin esperabamos no tener que darle malas noticias a Inna, esperabamos no amanecer huerfanos. Intente mostrarme fuerte, a pesar de que mi alma se hacia pedazos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Yang? -Me pregunto con angustia. Ambos permaneciamos a los pies de la larga escalera del santuario, sentados en el ultimo escalón, donde mamá solia contarnos sus aventuras junto a Inuyasha-.

-No lo se... -Repondi a penas. A pocos metros, Inna permanecia despierta, seguramente llena de angustia paseandoce dentro de la cabaña-.

-¿Qu-Qué le diremos a Inna, si...?

-¡No, ni siquiera piences en ello!, debemos confiar en Kouga-kun -Sin creer muchos en mis propias palabras, observe el estrellado cielo en un vano intento por ser fuerte, pero, me era tan dificil-.

Los horas continuarón su tortuoso avanzar, y el amanecer se acercaba. Kouga-kun volvió y con el, la unica solución disponible para salvar sus vidas.

-Pero... eso es una locura, Kouga-kun -Le espete con preocupación. Él mantenia la vista perdida en la figura de la cabaña, en que mi madre e Inuyasha intentaban vivir-.

-Lo sé, Yang. Pero... es la unica alternativa que nos da esa mujer -Espeto con algo de rabia-.

Una bruja, una bruja de montaña ofrecio salvar a nuestros padres, con el unico metodo que aseguraba sus vidas. Estaba asustado y ansioso, no sabia como resultaria todo, mas sus vidas pendian de un hilo, cuando el sol salierá, ellos ya no volverián... no lo podia permitir. Amo a mis padres, les amo y la decisión que tome, lo hice pensando en ellos, en mis hermanas, en el dolor que significaria perderles...

El sol se asomó entre las colinas, en medio del amplio campo. A un lado de la villa, un par de bultos permanecian sobre un futón. La bruja hizo sus magia, sus extraños conjuros atando las vidas de nuestros padres, aliviando la muerte que corroia sus cuerpos.

Inna se arrodillo junto a los bultos. Ella simplemente no lo podia creer, hace solo unos minutos, se habian transformado las figuras de nuestros padres en "eso", dos pequeños que se mantenian dormidos.

-Inna... -Me acerque. Si bien no conocia a la perfección lo ocurrido, entendia que esta pretendiera comprender como un adulto, ella aun tenia tres años-.

-Esto... ¿es lo mejor? -Pregunto con algo de calma-.

-Si... -Fue lo unico que pude responder-.

-Vamos, Inna. Debes dormir aunque sea un poco -Le hablo Yin-.

-¡No! -Salto Inna- Quiero esperar a que despierten -Estaba decidida, y nada podiamos hacer-.

-Pero, Inna... -Intento refutarle-.

-¡Quiero esperar! -Gruño aguantando el evidente solloso-.

-Bien -Me sente a un lado suyo y Yin hizo igual. No habia nada más que hacer-.

Los aldeanos fuerón haciendonos compañia, en la espera espectante de aquellas diminutas figuras. La abuela Kaede se mantenia a un lado, mientras que Rin, trataba de que los aldeanos mantubieran una distancia prudente. Esperar, nada más que esperar a verles regañandome, esperar a verles pelear, esperar por una nueva escena melosa... lo que fuera.

A eso de medio dia, aquellas figuras se comenzarón a mover, y el temor comenzo a disiparce, más no duro mucho.

El primero en despertar fue Inuyasha, quien se frego los ojos ante el sol. Observo ya sentado a todos los extraños, fijo su vista en nosotros, para luego saltar de su lugar y mirar con asombro. Algo más que tristeza me invadio. Simplemente no lograba comprender el porque de aquella reacción.

-¡¿Quiénes son? -Pregunto-.

-¿N-no nos reconoces? -Le pregunte en respuesta-.

-¡Feh! ¡¿qué cosas? -Observo a Inna, que dejaba escapar sus lagrimas tras su flequillo. Esa fue la ultima ves que la vi llorar. Me e sentido culpable desde entonces-.

Yin decidio quedarce en el Sengoku, ya que cuidar tres niños no era algo que pudiece hacer solo, por lo que decidi que debiamos acudir a la abuela Naomi. No la obligaria a seguirnos, ella siempre pertenecio más al pasado, pero, aún no cumplia los doce, una niña en realidad.

-No te puedo obligar, Yin... pero pronto cumplirás doce años, creo que tienes edad para decidir por ti misma... -Le espete, el dia antes de partir-.

-Descuida, estaré bien -Me sonrio, más la abraze con fuerza sin poder evitar el llorar-.

Mi hermanita, la travieza Yin, su alegria me hace mucha falta, pero... ella ya es una mujer, una responsable niña-mujer.

Al atravezar el pozo con Inna y nuestros padres, este se sello. No supe porque, pero pasó. La conexión con el Sengoku, ya no estariá más allá de la sangre que compariamos con Yin. Pero dos semanas después, una mujer aparecio en el templo. Admito que no la reconoci, más mi excusa es el cambio en su olor, me abrazo fuerte, casi partiendome en dos.

-¡Niichan! ¡oniichan! ¡niichan! ¡oniichan!... -Repetia cual niña chiquita- Oi! sigues igual de enano -Y se burlo de mi-.

De un momento a otro, pase de ser el hermano mayor, a un muñeco de hermano. Pero claro, las cosas no habian mejorado. Inna se volvio una niña fria, distante, demasiado madura para su corta edad, y la compañia de nuestros desmemoriados padres no parecia ayudar.

La bruja nos dijo que no recordarian hasta estár listos, y luego de sellar la apariencia hanyou de Inuyasha y gran parte de los poderes de mamá, se marcho sin más. "Todo volverá cuando estén listos", esa bendita frase me calcomia la cabeza, ¿cuándo seria eso?, ¿en qué momento volverian a ser los de antes?...

Yin pensó en su bienestar, Inna no podia crecer al ritmo de nuestros padres como si nada, era una locura que podia afectarla mucho más... y pues, conocio unas jovenes parejas que no podian tener hijos... dar a nuestros padres a unos extraños, para que crecieran como niños normales, más debian mantenerce juntos, ni Yin ni yo deseabamos que se separacen, al fin de cuentas, son y siempre seran nuestros padres.

Asi que tomamos la desición de dejarles ir, después de todo, la memoria de ambos aún se encontraba fragil, llegando a desconocer a Inna a momentos, y recordar vagas cosas en otros. Fue una desición dificil y algo fuera de lo común, pero debia hacerme responsable y bueno... los dejamos ir.

Mi abuela les llevo de compras, luego de un corte de cabello a Inuyasha y un cambio de ropas para ambos, esta se distrajo un momento, y Yin actuo. Si le hubiecemos dicho algo, seguramente se hubiece empecinado en que si podiamos cuidarles a los tres, por lo que fue casi un secuestro. Yin les entrego dos niños a los primos "Sabeyima", y ya sabrán el resto, estos los adoptarón sin demasiados problemas al no tener papeles, les quicieron y cuidarón lejos de nosotros por diez años.

Yin se fue, tenia su vida echa con otras personas, y aunque deseaba quedarce y hacerle de hermana mayor con Inna, preferia esperar a que comezaran a recordar. Pero claro, yo no me quedaria de brazos cruzados, intente ayudar a nuestra pequeña hermana, para que no dejara de ser ella, pero bueno, creo que no seré un buen padre, si es que llego a tener hijos.

Y talvez no debi hacerlo, pero al saber que estudiaban en la misma preparatoria que Inna, hize lo posible para que ella terminará en el mismo salón que ellos... si, yo fui el macabro individuo que acerco a la fria Inna Taisho a mamá e Inuyasha, que según se, tienen cierta fama con sus kohai.

Cuando sus recuerdos comiencen a brotar, y las dudas y confisiones atormenten su cordura, ahi les contaré una historia, una fantastica historia de como un hanyou, solitario y terco, termina siendo sanado por una hermosa sacerdotiza de una epoca lejana...

Algún día...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Kagome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi... Solo la trama y los personajes extra son mios...**

Capitulo II

Hi! seguramente ya han escuchado de mi, pero bueno, aqui les contaré algunas cosas más para que vallan conociendome, y tal vez... quien sabe, me animo y les cuento un par de secretos.

Nací poco después de que Yang cumpliece su primer año, la primera niña de Inuyasha y Kagome. Era una epoca diferente y eh vivido cosas que nadie podria imaginar, más espero seguir siendo la misma.

Mis primeros años junto a aquel trio, fuerón muy felices y llenos de travezuras. Adoraba jugar a las escondidas con Yang y Akio, pasear entre las flores en primavera, visitar a Shiori-sama, a Jinenji-sama, a Enyou-sama, a todos los amigos de mis padres, jugar con las gemelas de Miroku y Sango-sama... en fin, mis dias eran felices, y mis padres eran lo mas grande para mi.

Papá y sus rabietas, mamá y su dulce sonrisa, si bien se amaban mucho, debo aceptar que más que padres eran dos niños jugando a serlo.

Cuando todo cambio, me vi forzada a cambiar, a madurar y dejar los juegos atrás...

Yang se marchaba con Inna y nuestros rejuvenecidos y desmemoriados padres, pero yo... Confieso que me aterro la idea de quedarme sola, pero vivir en una epoca que jamás fue de mi completo agrado, dejando atrás a nuestros amigos, dejando a... pues, Akio. Aunque papá jamás le acepto, no pude negarme el quererlo.

Akio Ookami, el segundo hijo de Kouga-kun y Ayame-san, siempre fue parte de mi infancia. Él y Yang me acompañaban y cuidaban, como dos hermanos mayores trás su travieza hermanita... mi corazón desde siempre le perteneció.

Luego de la triste despedida, me volvi una sombra más se Sesshomaru-sama, de quien aprendi mas de una cosa, incluyendo lo duro de la vida. Luego volví a la aldea, con la pronta muerte de la abuela Kaede, quien de por cierto tuvo una larga vida, una idea me lleno de una extraña sensación, muy similar a un "dejabu". Yo partiria en un largo viaje, y aquellos lugares que fuerón tan importantes para mi familia, el árbol sagrado, el pozo devorador de huesos, quedarian a merced del mismo tiempo. Decidi entonces volverles un santuario, protegerles del olvido, fundando asi el templo "Higurashi". Ni en el mas loco de mis sueños hubiece creido que yo, Yin Higurashi, fundaria el templo donde creceria mi madre, donde ocurririan diversos sucesos.

Cuando ya me senti preparada, con el templo a cargo de un monje de renombre, partí en un viaje que no esperaba terminar pronto. Me dirijia a un futuro tan conocido como desconocido, y aunque el temor jamás se aparto de mi, me aferre al valor, a las enseñanzas de Inuyasha, al calor de hogar que no olvidaria, y zarpé... en un barco extranjero, pretendia comenzar mi camino, alejandome de todo... incluso de Akio.

"Vuelve", fue lo unico que me pidió, pero claro, no pretendia dejarle por siempre, simplemente, necesitaba expander mi horizonte, aprender y apartar mi mente de la soledad y la tristeza que me invadian, que aún me invaden.

Conoci cada uno de los cinco continentes, recorri cada famoso lugar, aprendi cada extraña cultura, y al final, cuando crei que seguiria sola, volvi a encontrarme con Akio. Nuestros sentimientos permanecian intactos, y a pesar de que Kouga-kun no me queria para él, y papá tampoco lo queria para mi... el sentimiento fue más fuerte...

El tiempo apremio, y ya volvia la fecha cercana del día en que Yang cruzo el pozo con Inna y nuestros padres. Decidi entonces, que no podria vivir un año mas sin verles. Cuando me acercaba al templo, la añoranza me invadio... senti que de alguna forma volvia a ser la niña de antaño, que volvia corriendo a casa luego de haberme topado con un feo demonio, que papá me recibia entre sus fuertes brazos, que mamá me consolaba con una sonrisa, que Yang que molestaba por llorar cuando le habia derrotado. Todo como siempre...

El árbol sagrado permanecia igual, sin ningún cambio tras quinientos años, el templo en si, igual hasta en los detalles.

-¿Yin? -Voltee y vi la misma figura de Yang, mirandome un tanto confundido-.

-¡Nii-chan! -Me aferre a su menudo cuerpo, con la alegria de antaño- ¡onii-chan! ¡nii-chan! ¡onii-chan!... -Repeti cual niña, más le observe mejor. Comparandole conmigo, este estaba identico- Oi! sigues igual de enano -Me burle-.

-¡¿Cómo que igual de enano, Yin? ¡para nosotros solo a sido una semana! -Me respondio un tanto molesto. Pero se calmo enseguida... y me sonrio-.

Habia extrañado su caracter, su sonrisa, su cariño... a pesar de que practicamente me habia vuelto la hermana mayor, el seguia siendo mi onii-sama, mi protector, mi gran apoyo. Entonces, al ver nuevamente a mis padres y a mi pequeña hermana que comenzaba a encerrarce en su mundo, una idea que no fue mia, sino de una extraña muy amable que habia conocido hace tiempo, volvio a mi mente como una luz.

-¿Y si?...

-¿"Y si" que? -Pregunto Yang, cuando nos hayabamos sentados bajo el Goshimboku-.

-¿Y si me los llevo, Yang? ¿si les encuentro una familia de verdad? -Me observo con cierta sorpresa que me ofendio un poco-.

No fue mi idea realmente, pero si lo pensabamos bien, el que nuestros padres crecieran al ritmo de Inna, y claro, viendo como estaba ella trás dos semanas... la "idea" no era del todo mala.

Brindarles la oportunidad de comenzar nuevamente, dejarles crecer con tranquilidad, sin "traumar" a nuestra hermanita. Era cosa de mirarles, papá no se despegaba de mamá, Yang me conto que dormian juntos, y que a pesar de no recordar, papá cuidaba de ella obedeciendole cual cachorro a su dueña. Si su amor perduraba, ¿quiénes eramos para impedir que fuerán felices?, darles tal oportunidad, no habia tiempo para dudas. Sus fragiles memorias nos olvidarian pronto, o eso supuse.

Esperamos a que mi abuela saliece de compras con los dos, mientras Yang y el bisabuelo cuidaban a Inna, yo me encargue de "el trabajo sucio". Cuando estaba distraida, tome de las manos a ambos y los aleje sin mas. Ya sabian de mi, y al parecer confiaban, ya que no se opusierón en cuanto a ir conmigo.

Caminamos un tanto y tomamos un bus, para cuando llegamos al lugar en que sabia estarian los primos Sabeyima, la noche comenzaba a caer. Se los presente, a ellos ya les habia hablado para saber que clase de personas eran, y pues, sus corazones brillaban de bondad. El señor Ren y el señor Dao, escucharón lo que debia decirles y sin dudar aceptarón cuidarles, brindar el hogar que ambos necesitaban.

Me senti triste al verles partir con aquellas personas... sabia que conocerian a sus futuras madres, que les seria dificil dormir en casas diferentes, que mamá tendria que calmar a papá, que papá cuidaria a mamá... fue lo mejor que pude hacer por ellos, lo mejor para todos...

Tomaria algunos años que ambos recordarán, y por eso, y el echo de que ya habia formado una familia con Akio, fue que me marche una ultima vez de Japón. Cuando volvierá, ellos volverian, de eso estaba segura...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra son mios... XD**

Capitulo III

En verdad, no sé que gane con esto, pero en fin... Nací en la época denominada Sengoku, en una familia un tanto extraña... una sacerdotisa de otro tiempo y un hombre mitad bestia. Ambos vivieron muchas cosas antes de que naciera yo, y pues, siempre me consideraron la mas especial de los tres. Yang y Yin, mis hermanos mayores, ya estaban habituados a sus peleas y reconciliaciones, a sus caracteres y amoríos. Mis padres, Kagome e Inuyasha, nos enseñaron a través de sus propias experiencias.

A temprana edad, aprendí a leer y ya con tres años, mi escritura era la novedad de la aldea. Además de mi extraña apariencia, cabello plata y ojos ambarinos, y claro, dos lindas orejitas de perro. Siendo niña, más de alguien me encontró la cosa más tierna del mundo, como otros la creatura mas anormal.

Papá procuraba que nadie me hiciese sentir inferior, mamá me alentaba a expandir mis conocimientos, mis hermanos procuraban animarme a ser niña, a jugar y reír, a disfrutar mi corta infancia, aunque en realidad me interesaba mas la literatura a rasparme las rodillas. Pero ahí estaban, los cuatro miembros de mi familia, siempre junto a mi…

Aquel ultimo día en que "fui la niña consentida de papá", Yang y Yin evitaron todo el día hablarme, y no supe porque. Mamá y Papá saldrían a enfrentar a aquel demonio, que ya llevaba un tiempo amenazando la tranquilidad de la villa, pero la tensión en el aire me decía que no seria… como antes. Y no paso mucho para que comprendiera el porqué.

Caminamos largos minutos, aunque… técnicamente no camine, ya que iba sobre papá. Pero se detuvieron, y este me bajo. Luego de acariciar mi cabeza y la de Yin, dijo;

-Cuídalas, Yang. Mientras no estemos tú estarás a cargo. Si algo ocurre, vuelvan a la aldea y no se les ocurra acercarse… -Con cierta seriedad, poco común en el-.

Se marcharon, les vi alejarse con mi infantil corazón oprimido. Y esperamos, una larga, muy larga espera… que solo me entristecía a cada minuto…

Luego de ese día, mi vida dejo de ser lo que era… Decidí entonces encerrar el dolor en lo mas profundo de mi ser, hasta… no, realmente no tenia pensado dejarle salir. Ese día perdí a mis padres, ese día… me perdí a mi misma.

Al llegar a esta época, me decidí a dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo… a alimentarme de los bellos recuerdos, y hacerme a la idea, de que jamás tendría a mis padres otra ves. Pero en poco tiempo Sesshomaru-sama apareció, seguramente curioso por nuestro futuro. El, ya todo un hombre maduro, me tomo a su cuidado al descubrir mis aptitudes académicas. Si bien en ese entonces estudiaba en casa, este me impulso a aprender aun más, con una serie de maestros particulares de gran conocimiento.

Yang se sintió ofendido, lo se bien, pero pronto se acostumbró… (¬_¬) seguramente por la presencia de Rika-chan, la joven que adopto Sesshomaru-sama. En fin, sigo sin saber porque hago esto… em… ¿Qué les digo? Sesshomaru-sama se volvió… em… algo así como mi guía.

Desde que este tomo mi educación como parte de sus prioridades, las cosas han avanzado bien… si, muy bien…

Nani? (que?)… quieren saber más… pero en realidad no hay… nada más…

Okey, para que estén contentos y me dejen en paz… Desde que ingrese a la escuela hace siete años, pues… los niños de mi edad jamás me han visto con buenos ojos, ya que no solo destaco académicamente, también en condición física soy ágil y fuerte… por lo que ahora oculto todo eso. Estoy decidida a ingresar a la universidad, pero debo terminar la secundaria y luego la preparatoria…

Sé que mi meta es un tanto banal, ya que ser parte de la compañía de Sesshomaru-sama… bueno, no creo que a papá le hubiese gustado, pero es lo que quiero… Y ahora con papá y mamá cerca…

No es como si no me importase que me golpeen, ni que me traten mal, pero… sus golpes no me causan real dolor… por alguna razón, mis heridas no duelen, y me da igual si me lastiman, esas heridas se sanan en un par de días y las cicatrices son casi imperceptibles. Sé que esta mal, mi conciencia me lo reprocha, pero ¿Qué hago?, si me defiendo puedo matarles…

Bueno, todo ya cambio…

Papá golpeo a uno de los idiotas… aunque no se si por que este golpeo a mamá sin querer, o tal ves… pero es imposible, ellos no me recuerdan… aun. Espero y este tranquilo día sea mejor, sin problemas, sin incertidumbres ni ganas de morir. Si recuerdan o no, será cosa de mis hermanos el involucrarse con ellos, no mía… no me interesa… ya no es algo que… me concierne…

En fin, soy lo que soy y no pretendo ser diferente. Perdí a mis padres hace ya diez años, y solo me preocupa terminar mis estudios y hacer de mi vida algo productivo… nada de chicos, ni preocupaciones familiares, solo yo, yo y mi pequeño mundo…

Aunque… en verdad deseo ver a mi nee-san (hermana mayor). Espero que vuelva pronto, y no precisamente por que me fascine su personalidad, ni sus mañas de niña, a pesar de su avanzada edad, pero… solo… mis hermanos son lo único que tengo… lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida.

Debo admitir… que la falta de mis padres es algo con lo que jamás e podido lidiar… al menos no mi corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniela: Hi! en realidad este diske fic, lo iba a dejar con la narración de los hijos, pero decidí (y mi oscio me permitió) ponerle un toque InuKag entre los caps.

Agradezcan a mi ocio, pero igual y es cortito. Espero que lo disfruten n.n

Capítulo IV:

Se cumplían dos años desde que Kagome regresará al Sengoku. En aquellos momentos, esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, que según presentía, sería una niña. Inuyasha por su parte, sufría los percances de no saber cómo ser padre. Algo había aprendido con Miroku, pero siendo honestos, Miroku no era un ejemplo de seguir al pie de la letra. Temía entonces, ser incapaz de enseñarle alguna cosa al pequeño, que en esos momentos observaba dormir.

Aun no creía del todo que aquel pequeño ser naciera de Kagome y él. Un pequeño de tan solo meses, que dormitaba tan tranquilo en su diminuto futón… por alguna razón, quedarse así, observando a aquel ser, le llenaba de paz.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Miroku te busca! –Grito Kagome al entrar a la cabaña-.

-¡Shhhh! –Se quejo- Yang duerme… -Señalo al pequeño-.

-Perdón... -Susurro la azabache, divertida con la escena a la cual aun no se habituaba-.

Entonces se acerco al hanyou, que mantenia su semblante un tanto serio, pero tranquilo. Apoyada en él, disfruto la tranqulidad que rodeaba a su amada familia. Se sentia feliz y segura, mas plena que nunca, y claro, la espera de su segundo hijo le volvia mas bella que cualquiera.

-Kagome...

-Mm? -Respondio apenas, embriagada por la calidez de Inuyasha-.

-Hey...

-Nani? (que?) -Respondio, ya despertando del letargo-.

-Etto... -Comenzo- ¿eres... feliz? -Pregunto un tanto dedutativo. En realidad deseaba hacerla feliz, esperaba jamas se arrepintiera de estar a su lado-.

-Baka (tonto) -Este le miro molesto, le preguntaba algo serio, algo muy dificil de preguntar para tan terco chico. Y ella tan solo sonrio- Te amo! -Y le abrazo con fuerza-.

-Hey... -Se quejo. Dejandoce abrazar-.

El dulce aroma de su esposa, que aun cambiado en su estado, seguia siendo un perfume digno de llamarce droga. En un arrebatado movimiento, se posó sobre Kagome, comenzando a dar pequeños besos por su cuello y rostro.

Ella tan solo reia ante el arrebato de su esposo. Pero poco a poco fue bajando, comenzando a quitar la ropa de su camino.

-¡Inuyasha! -Le regaño, mas este gruño en respuesta- ¡Basta!

Inuyasha le miro un momento, con una media sonrisa tan travieza, que Kag se estremecio.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¡Shh!... Despertarás a Yang -Se quejo, para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios-.

-Alejate! -Se quejo la azabache-.

-Que gruñona... -El peli plateado volvio a sentarce, observando como Kagome acomodaba sus ropas-.

Ya se habia habituado a la compañia de su Kagome, incluso comartirla con el pequeño ya era habitual. Pero evitar sentirse inutil, eso... le era complicado. El suave tacto de su esposa, desvio sus pensamientos. La observo mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, con la obvia preocupacion plantada en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto la azabache con dulzura-.

-Nada -Le sonrio y sujetando su rostro, la beso-.

Un tierno roze de labios, que se mantuvo durante un largo, largo tiempo.

-Mientras te tenga conmigo... -Espeto contra sus labios- todo esta bien... -Volvio a besarla, con mas pasion esta ves-.

Poso una de sus manos en el pequeño bulto que cargaba Kagome, un movimiento casi imperceptible, dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿De que te ries? -Pregunto Kagome, terminando de romper el beso-.

-Yin se mueve -Le anuncio con una sonrisa-.

Kagome sostuvo la mano que el aun no retiraba de su vientre, y sonrio con verdadera alegria, apoyandoce en su Inuyasha. Su familia crecia, y el calor de aquel pequeño hogar llenaba sus corazones. Esperaban nada perturbara la paz de su amor.


End file.
